Our Story
by TR16
Summary: I loved her, and I never wanted to love anyone else but her. What happened to the two of us within the last week would become a story. Our story. CHAPTER 3 UP! .:Used to be BURNING LOVE:. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter One

**Firstly, before anything else, I would like to eternally thank ****angelic'O'wings**** for letting me use her private school, Ferb being 17, and Phineas being 15 idea. Thank you so much. You are so nice, and…yeah. Thank you!**

**Another thing, this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please be nice. I really hope you like and that I get a lot of reviews! Reviews are nice, people! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and it's completely in Ferb's POV. Throughout the entire thing. So…enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the TV show Phineas and Ferb or any of its characters. I do however own any characters that do not appear in the actual show and I own the plot of this story.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Can you please put on some real clothes? Isabella should be here any minute!"

It was ten thirty in the morning on a Saturday, and I was still in my grey sweat pants and royal blue sweatshirt that I had worn to bed last night. My younger brother, Phineas, was expecting his girlfriend, Isabella, to arrive any moment so they could go on their little date they had planned for today.

I looked up from my laptop and at my brother, who was glaring at me.

"I could," I answered, then lowered my gaze back to my laptop screen.

"Well…would you?" he asked. My eyes traveled back to his, and then I sighed. I closed my laptop and stood up from the couch.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," I muttered as I passed him by to get to the stairs. "She's seen me like this before…"

"It's not…polite," he replied.

"Oh, you're telling _me_ something isn't polite?"

"Yes, I am. Now get upstairs. Quick."

I cursed under my breath as I climbed the stairs slowly. I was usually a morning person, a person that would get up early and get dressed right away. But this morning, I felt like not sleeping in and no doing anything to get ready for the day ahead of me. So I slept in until eight thirty, and didn't bother changing into any clothes at all. My mom, dad, and brother had all been surprised when they had first caught a glimpse of me. And I'm sure that Candace, my older sister, would have also been surprised if she still lived here with us.

Candace had moved out at the age of eighteen, with her high school sweetheart, Jeremy Johnson. They were living together in a small apartment with another couple they knew. They had been together ever since Candace and Jeremy had gone to the end-of-the-year prom in ninth grade. He had taken the big move and kissed her on the dance floor, and they had been together ever since. We kept waiting for a wedding invitation or news that Jeremy had asked her, but nothing had come yet.

I pushed the door to the bedroom that Phineas and I had been sharing ever since our parents had gotten married and we had moved in together. I would have taken Candace's old room, but our mom didn't want to change its look. She said it gave her memories…

I had called my mom crazy from that moment on.

I went over and sat cross-legged on my bed; my laptop rested in my lap as I opened it again. My fingers began to fly across the keyboard, and words started to race across the computer screen. Phineas was always intrigued whenever he watched me type, which was a lot. He never could believe that I was actually typing words and not just rubbish.

I had finished my trigonometry and literary arts homework, and I had practiced my trumpet for a half an hour. Now I was working on something personal. I had always been interested in writing…somewhat. And I wanted to see how well I would do on writing a short little story. _Very_ short. It would probably end up being two or three pages long. And it wasn't going to be a chapter story…oh no. I had eliminated that idea at the very beginning. Though, if this story did well, I might move on to a short chapter story.

Phineas bounded into the room then, and ran over to the small table that sat in between our beds. He yanked the drawer on top open and started to rip through the contents in it.

"What…are you doing?" I asked. He didn't look up as he answered.

"I can't find my wallet! I thought it was in my coat pocket, but I was wrong! Any chance you've seen it?"

"No chance," I replied. "I thought it was in the back pocket of that pair of jeans you wore yesterday." I absentmindedly looked back at the story I was typing as I went on. "Didn't Mom put those in the…"

My speaking slowed as I said those last three words and my eyes traveled away from the laptop screen and over to my brother. He was also looking over at me.

"Crap!" he yelled. He bolted out of the room, not caring to close the drawer. I saved my work and closed my laptop again, setting it aside on my bed.

"Crap!" I heard Phineas yell again, only louder this time. I jumped off my bed and ran out of the room, down the hallway, into the laundry room…

Phineas was staring into the open washer. I walked across the linoleum floor and looked over Phineas' shoulder and into the washer.

There was his wallet, sitting at the bottom of the washer. It wasn't ruined, just a little faded. He bent into the washer and grabbed the brown wallet. Opening it when he came back up. His money was all inside, torn a little here and there and still a little wet.

"Will this money even work anymore?" he asked, probably to himself. I answered anyway.

"Of course it will still work. It's still money."

"Yeah, but it's all wet and…torn." He held a one dollar bill in front of his face, and there was a slight tear that reached from the top of the dollar to the top of George Washington's head.

"It doesn't matter," I told him. "It's still money. It'll work. Now, go on your date."

"You're right," he stated, putting the dollar bill back into his wallet. Then he reached back and slipped the wallet into the back pocket of his black jeans.

"Don't forget to take that out tonight," I warned him as we started to walk out of the laundry room.

"No duh," he responded, snickering a bit. I gave him a playful punch in the arm, but then he turned and headed down the stairs as I turned the opposite way and walked back to our bedroom.

I cleaned up the mess he had made when he ran through the drawer, and then closed the drawer again. I hopped onto my bed next and placed my laptop in my lap again. I opened it up and brought up my story. I carried off from where I had stopped earlier…

"_There was…something I wanted to ask you…" She looked the opposite direction as her cheeks started to become scarlet._

"_Oh? And what is that?" Jake asked her. Jennifer looked back at him, straight into his magnificent blue eyes, took a deep breath, and confidently asked him, "Will you go to the dance this Friday with me?"_

I stopped there, and stared at what I had just written. She was already asking him to a dance, and I was only in the middle of the first page. I had to leave room for the dance to take place, but it just seemed a little…rushed. To me, at least.

And there was the slight problem in which I had to choose to have Jake either say yes or no. If he said yes, then the end of the story would just be very predictable. They would go to the dance, and during the slow dance they would romantically kiss under the rapidly changing color of the lights.

If he said no, then the ending would be a giant mystery. Jake would get the chance to go with another girl, but then Jennifer could steal his heart away from that girl, and take him for herself. Or, the ending could be of Jennifer and Jake never getting together and Jake could get together with that other girl.

The story was a basic romance…sort of. I guess it wasn't that basic, but it was of two people, a girl and a boy, falling in love for the rest of their lives. It was sort of like what happened to my sister and Jeremy, although Jeremy had instantly said yes to her, but I think that I'm going to have Jake say no to Jennifer. I wanted my readers, if I ever got any, to be surprised at the end, no matter what happens.

_Jake looked at her without any idea as of what to say. He knew his answer, but he didn't want to break her heart with it. But he had to tell her, so he let it out in the easiest way he could._

"_I'm sorry, Jennifer, really, I am. I'd love to go to the dance with you, but I'm already going with…Rachel Haley. I'm sorry."_

_The smile that had appeared on Jennifer's face vanished, and all of her hope went with it._

"_Rachel…Haley?" She repeated the name with obvious disgust. But Jake nodded his head._

"_I'm really sorry, Jen," he said again. He put his hand on her shoulder for a short moment, and then turned and walked away. Jennifer stared after him until he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight._

My favorite part about writing stories was coming up with the names for the characters. What I actually did was come up with random names, write them down on little pieces of paper, and then stick them in a hat or a bowl. Then I would draw what names I would use. I always loved doing it, and sometimes Phineas would help me with it.

I decided to practice my trumpet again for a little while. A half hour didn't seem enough for me.

I saved my work, closed my laptop, and set it at the end of my bed. I stood up and stretched my arms above my head, then walked out of the bedroom. My trumpet was downstairs, since I had practiced down there earlier this morning.

"It's happened!" my dad exclaimed to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "It's happened!"

"What has?" I asked, walking over to where my trumpet case sat on the floor.

"We just received a letter from Candace today! Jeremy proposed to her yesterday!" A smile immediately lit up my face.

"Candace is engaged?" I asked, my voice traveling through two octaves. I bent down so I could pick up my instrument. My fingers curled around the handle on the top of the case, and I lifted it off the ground.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?!"

"When?"

"The letter didn't say, but I'm guessing they'll try to do it as soon as possible. Or they might wait until they graduate from college next summer."

I ran my free hand through my tousled green hair as the new information ran through my head. My sister was getting married, and that meant that soon, so would I.

"That's fantastic," I said, as my dad asked again if it was great.

I turned and started towards the stairs again. I nearly tripped on the first one, since I was too distracted with the news that I had just received.

I made it to my bedroom with my trumpet still in my hand. I set it down on my bed and went to get my music stand out of the closet. After I had it set up I got my music out of my backpack, and then moved my laptop onto my desk in the corner of the room.

"Married," I kept saying to myself as I opened the case and put the mouthpiece into the end of the trumpet. The trumpet was probably the easiest instrument to put together. Every day I watched the clarinets in my band take a minute to put the five pieces of their instrument together, and struggle to get their reeds in the perfect position. All us trumpets had to do was put a mouthpiece in, and it probably took a total of three seconds.

I pressed the cold metal mouthpiece to my lips, and blew into the instrument. I tuned the trumpet using the note of open G. When I had my instrument tuned I sorted through my music, looking for the song that we had been working on a lot lately.

_Carol of the Bells_ was what it was called. Or some people called it _Merry Bells of Christmas_ or _Ukrainian Bell Carol._ I really liked this song, and I played it the best out of the entire trumpet section in my band. We were going to play it at our next concert, which was only a week away.

I started at the spot that I had a little trouble with, which was around the middle of the piece.

After about ten minutes of practice I stopped and put my trumpet away. I didn't feel like playing anymore, though before I had heard the news of Candace's engagement I had been itching to play and I would have played for a lot longer.

I didn't get it. I had been eagerly awaiting the news of Candace's engagement ever since she and Jeremy moved in together after high school. But now, when it was actually going to happen, I wanted to rewind the last twenty minutes so I had never heard of it. Her engagement made me realize how close my future really was, and how my own marriage was just over the horizon. If I ever found that perfect girl.

Although I had found a girl that I was…interested in. Her name was Sara Cline, and she went to Danville's private school with me. She was just a grade ahead of me, though, so she probably wanted nothing to do with me.

After putting all my music stuff away, I dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain red T-shirt, and ran downstairs. I slipped into my black and white Nike tennis shoes and dashed outside. I sprinted as fast as I could down the sidewalk, not caring about the cold rain droplets that pierced my skin like icicles.

My foot caught on an uneven piece of cement, and I fell onto the wet pavement. I scratched my palms and I soon discovered that there was a new rip in the jeans I was wearing. The scrape on my knee was bleeding, and so were the ones on my palms, but I stood back up and kept running.

I had no idea where I was going.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. The ending might be a bit confusing, but you'll catch on in the next chapter, which I will try to update ASAP.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**-Taylor**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey people! I am so very sorry for the long wait! I've had the beginning of this chapter typed out for so long but I never came around to finishing it until today! So I hope you're not too mad at me and I hope you like the chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was soaking wet when I got back to the house. My mom gave me a small scolding and sent me up to my room to change clothes. I changed into a dry pair of faded blue jeans and kicked my shoes into my closet, but all I did with my shirt was take it off, squeeze the water out of it over the bathtub in mine and Phineas' bathroom, and hang it up over the shower curtain rail. After all the running I just did I felt extremely hot, despite the rain that I had been running in. I planned on taking a shower after I cooled down a little bit. For now I went and laid down on my bed, my hands behind my head which rested on my pillow.

I didn't have an actual reason for why I had gone on that run, but it had felt so good. It had been unwillingness when I had stopped and come inside the house. I wanted to go back out so bad, but the sudden crack of thunder and streak of lightning told me to stay inside.

"Ferb! Come down for dinner!" My mom's voice interrupted my thoughts. I sat up and slid off my bed silently. I made my way to the door but then thought that it might tick my parents off if I went to dinner without a shirt on. So I walked over to my closet and pulled out a white T-shirt with a solid black strip across the middle. I honestly didn't really like this shirt very much…my grandmother had sent it to me for Christmas last year, and I only wore it around the house.

"Ferb!" she called again.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran out of the bedroom, flipping the light switch off on my way out.

"Did you even bother drying your hair at all?" Mom asked when I sat down at the dining room table.

"No use," I answered. "I'm taking a shower after dinner."

"You mean you haven't taken one yet?" Dad asked. He sat in the chair to my left, and I turned my head so I could look at him.

"I was hot," I replied sheepishly. "Showers are also supposed to be hot…so I wanted to cool down a bit before I soaked myself in hot water. And also, hot water right after cold water isn't usually the best. It stings the skin. Or, well…my skin at least."

Both of my parents gave me a weird look, but then continued to eat the food they had already served themselves. I scooped some of the mashed potatoes out of the pan that was in the middle of the table, and slopped them onto my plate. Then I practically drowned them in gravy and sided them with two fried chicken legs.

"Where's Phineas?" I asked absentmindedly as I dug my spoon into my mashed potatoes. "Shouldn't he be home by now?"

"Oh, well he called just a few minutes before you got home," my mom answered. "He and Isabella went out to dinner together."

"Don't you think he's a little…young to be going out on dinner dates? He's not even eligible to drive yet."

"Oh, Ferb, you know that they walk everywhere together," Dad said beside me. "We really aren't that worried. And it's only Isabella. Phineas and her have known each other for…how long, dear?"

"Pretty much their whole lives," Mom responded. "Isabella is just one year younger than Phineas. And when her mom and I introduced them to each other they became best friends. And they have been ever since."

"Well…where did they go for dinner anyway? Phineas can't afford anything fancy, can he?" I looked back and forth from my mom to my dad. They were both looking at me.

"Why do you care?" Dad asked. "He and Isabella have been out on dates before."

"I know…I don't know. Just…will you please answer my question?"

"Phineas said that they were going to Pete's Pizza Shack," Mom informed me. I almost choked on the water that I had just started to swallow. I placed the glass back on the table and started to chuckle quietly, a few coughs coming out, too, from the water.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked. I shook my head, and let the last of my chuckles escape before looking back up at my parents.

"Pete's Pizza Shack?" I said. "Truly?"

"Yes," Mom said, her eyes full of confusion. "That's what Phineas said."

"Why is that so funny?" Dad asked again.

"It just…doesn't seem like a very romantic…date-like place to go for dinner. But I suppose it would be the only place Phineas could afford."

"How do you know what Phineas can and can't afford?" Mom asked suspiciously.

"Really, Mom, I share a room with him. I know everything about him practically."

"Yes, but-"

"Would you allow me to be excused? I'm very much in the need of a shower, and I'm not really hungry right now."

Half of my mashed potatoes still lied on my plate, along with an untouched fried chicken leg and one with one bite taken off of it.

"Um…alright," my mom allowed.

"Thank you."

I stood up and walked my plate over to the sink, leaving the two chicken legs on the table for Mom to put back in the refrigerator. I scrubbed the mashed potatoes off the plate with my fork and washed them down the garbage disposal, and then put the plate in the dishwasher.

"Good night," I said quietly as I walked past the table.

"Won't we be seeing you later?" my dad asked with a full mouth of mashed potatoes.

"No," I answered. "I believe I'll turn in early tonight. That run earlier completely wiped me out."

"Well, alright then. Good night."

I nodded once, and exited the kitchen area, walked across our large living room, and made my way up the stairs to mine and Phineas' bedroom.

I grabbed a pair of black sweats, a plain gray shirt that was much too large for me, and a clean pair of boxers from my dresser before heading to the bathroom. I turned the water on first thing so it would have the opportunity to warm up before I stepped into it. I grabbed my shirt, tugged it off my head, and threw it down on the floor. I did the same with the pair of pants I was wearing and the current pair of boxers.

The hot water felt good on my skin, though it did sting a little after the piercing cold rain. As I did with every shower I took, I just stood and let the water soak me for about five minutes before beginning to scrub my hair and body.

Phineas was back home when I exited the bathroom about twenty minutes later. I heard him conversing with my parents downstairs about how Isabella was the perfect girl for him and that he would never love anyone as much as he loved her. I rolled me eyes and walked back to our room.

The sheeting rain was still pelting against the window, and it made it hard or me to fall asleep. So I merely lied in my bed, in the dark, and stared up at the ceiling. I thought about my run and why I had taken it. But this was hard for me, since I had had no reason for it. I had just felt like running. And thank goodness I had gone on that run; it had felt so good, so refreshing.

I didn't notice when my eyes began to droop sleepily until they completely closed. The rain had begun to die down a bit, so it hit the window and the roof in a relaxing, hypnotic way. It made me even more tired.

The last thing I heard was someone creaking the door open and then the noise of it softly shutting.

* * *

**Chapter two is finally done! Sorry for the chapters being a bit short. I'm not very good at writing long chapters. I hope you liked the chapter, though, despite its length. XD**

**Please review!**

**-Taylor**


	3. Chapter Three

**I take the freaking LONGEST time to update. Oh my goodness. I'm mad at myself for taking so long.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And I hope I didn't chase any of my readers away because of the long wait. I hope you're all still here to read chapter three. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The first thing I saw the next morning was Phineas on the floor by his bed, still completely asleep. He was in a white T-shirt with a few stains here and there and his blue plaid boxers. His red hair was very messy and tangled up, but I guessed that mine was that way, too. Thinking about what my hair looked like was what got me out of my bed. I didn't try to be quiet as I walked over to the door, though the sleeping Phineas didn't seem to notice at all. I chuckled to myself before turning the knob and walking out of the room.

"Ferb, you're up early," Dad greeted me in the hallway. He was walking around in his long blue robe and brown slippers.

"It's only six thirty," I responded. He laughed under his breath.

"Normal teens would sleep in on a Sunday morning, since it's their last day of the weekend."

"Dad, since when have I ever been a _normal_ teenager?" I noticed the look of thought on his face as he looked up to the ceiling, and then he gave up and looked at me again.

"Touché," he said. We both smiled, and then walked past each other. I walked quietly to the bathroom at the end of the hall while he walked back to his and mom's bedroom.

I flipped the light on and surprised myself when I looked in the mirror. My hair actually wasn't that tangled or messy. I took my comb and made my hair look good, in the exact same way it looked every day. When I was satisfied with my hair, I put the comb away, flipped the light switch down, and exited the bathroom. When I was walking back to my bedroom to get my laptop, an idea sprouted in my head. I knew Phineas would hate me but…what could he do?

I crept back through the door and over to the far side of my bed. I knelt down and silently unlocked the grey case lying on the ground. I pieced together the instrument, then stood back up and tiptoed over to Phineas' bed where he was still fast asleep. I smiled to myself before aiming the horn right at my brother's head and placed the cold metal mouthpiece to my lips. I took a huge breath, and then blew into the trumpet as hard as I could.

"OH MY GOD!" Phineas screamed, falling off of his bed on the opposite side that I was standing. The screeching noise died as I broke into laughter. Phineas poked his head above the bed and glared over at me. The glare merely made me laugh harder.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at me. I shrugged my shaking shoulders.

"F-fun," I stuttered though my chuckles. Phineas was probably about to pounce over the bed and tackle me to the bed when both of our parents burst into the room.

"What was that?" Mom asked. Then she eyed the trumpet in my hands and Phineas on the floor by his bed. I knew she was piecing it together, and then her eyes widened.

"Ferb Fletcher, you didn't," she said to me.

"I just thought I'd have a little fun," I told her in an innocent voice.

"Well, this isn't the kind of _little fun_ you should be having," Dad told me. "Perhaps going to the mall or the library would be more…_appropriate_."

"Much more appropriate," I heard Phineas mutter. I smiled again.

"Don't kill my joy," I told him, turning my head in his direction.

"Why shouldn't I? You kill mine all the time."

"Name one time."

"I can't right at this moment but I'm sure if you gave me the time-"

"You know what?" Mom said. Phineas and I both looked over at her. "You're father was right. I'm banning both of you from the house today. You can go to the mall or the library like he said. I really don't care. But you aren't allowed back in this house until five thirty tonight when dinner will be ready."

"That is so not fair!" Phineas yelled. "I was gonna' work on my robot today!" I rolled my eyes.

"You can take your robot and work on it at the park or something," Mom said. "But _not_ here."

"I can't work on it _outside_," Phineas said in disgust. "And don't even think about suggesting the mall."

"Well, it looks like you'll have to work on it tomorrow. Now, both of you, get dressed and get out of here."

Mom turned and exited the room while Dad stayed where he was. He smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Not the best thing to do, get your mother mad at six forty-five in the morning," he stated. Then he, too, turned and waked out of the room. I grinned once again and looked back at Phineas. I immediately regretted it when I saw the scowl on his face. I turned and waked back over to my trumpet's case to put the instrument away.

"Nice going," Phineas hissed at me. I closed the case and clicked the locks shut.

"If you woke up this early, saw that _I_ was still asleep, and had a trumpet, you would have done the exact same thing," I responded, turning to look at him again. "And don't even try to say that you wouldn't have." He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I nodded my head once at him. "Exactly. And I hope you know that you're not the only one who got your plans ruined today. I was going to stay home and work on my story."

"Well, you can take your laptop anywhere you go. My robot _has_ to stay home."

"I don't get why it is _has_ to stay home. Why can't you take it to the mall or somewhere else indoor and work on it?"

"Because it's a home robot. You should know that."

"Oh, well, excuse me."

"Pbf," he blew through his lips. He got to his feet and walked over to the cabinet that as his closet while I walked to the cabinet that was mine. I picked out a pair of white skinny jeans that Mom had bought me when I wasn't with her. They were actually the only pair of pants I had that were clean at the moment, so I threw them onto my bed. I picked through my shirts and chose a plain yellow T-shirt and a solid black zip-up jacket. I pulled the jeans onto my legs and surprisingly they were extremely comfortable. This was the first time I had ever worn them, even though Mom had been bugging me for the longest time. I pulled the gray shirt I had worn to bed last night off and put the yellow T-shirt on.

"You look like a prep," Phineas said. I looked over to see him in loose blue jeans and a red T-shirt with black squares all over it, making it look like a checker board. A black hat was on his head, making his red hair stick out.

"And what are you supposed to be?" I asked him. "A gangster?"

"How do _you_ know what a gangster is?" Phineas asked. "I'm surprised you even know the word."

"I know people that think they're cool enough to be one," I said, pushing my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. I zipped it up halfway so my yellow shirt was still mostly visible from underneath.

"Like who?"

"You." A low growl came from within his chest, and I chuckled. "Relax. Though I wasn't kidding, you're not who I learned it from. There's that Richie kid that lives down the street."

"Don't mock Rich!" Phineas yelled. "He's my best friend."

"Is he who you learned from? I've noticed that ever since you started hanging out with him you started…_this_," I said, looking over his outfit again, noticing the untied tennis shoes poking out from underneath the jeans.

"Well, there's him, and Brian, and Sam."

"Ah, Sam," I mused. "Good guy."

"Where'd you meet him?" Phineas asked skeptically. I pulled a pair of white socks out of one of the drawers in the cabinet and sat down on the end of my bed.

"You've only invited him over a million times," I said.

"But when have you and him ever _mingled_?"

"Never very much. But I have when you've gone off to the bathroom or something. We've gotten to know a little about each other. So I know that you haven't learned this from him."

"Pbf, whatever," Phineas said.

"And I'm guessing the hat is there to hide the messy hair you're not taking the time to straighten out?" I asked, standing up and walking back over to the cabinet.

"I didn't have time!" he argued. I grabbed the pair of white and black sneakers from my cabinet, and walked back over to my bed, closing the cabinet door behind me.

"You have perfectly enough time," I told him, untying the laces on the right shoe and pulling it onto my foot. "I had time, so that means so did you."

"Your hair's combed out?"

I scowled to myself, and I felt the smile he flashed in my direction, though I couldn't see it. I finished putting my shoes on and grabbed my wallet and keys from the table by my bed.

"Ha, ha, so funny," I muttered, walking by him to exit the room. I walked down the hall and heard him walking behind me.

"Oh, wait, I forgot my cell phone," I said. "Go wait by the car, I'll be right down."

I turned around and headed back to our room, while Phineas continued towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. I walked into our room once again and grabbed the silver phone on the table right beside the door. On my way back down the hall I quickly swung into the bathroom to see if my hair was still in good shape. Pulling my night shirt off and my T-shirt on had ruffled it up a bit, but I quickly took the comb and smoothed it out again. When I was happy, I left the bathroom to see Phineas leaning against the wall by the top of the stairs. He smiled at me.

"Psyched you out, didn't I?" he said, and then turned and started to descend the stairs. I scowled to myself before following after him.

* * *

It was seven thirty when we pulled into the mall parking lot. I undid my seatbelt and twisted around to reach into my backseat.

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"Looking for my book," I answered, still searching around my backseat.

"Why?"

"The mall doesn't open until eight," I told him. I heard him groan, and I turned back around when I couldn't find my book.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. "I must have left it at home."

"Maybe we should go back and get it," Phineas said.

"Two reasons why we shouldn't do that. One is that we're locked out of the house. Two is by the time we go home and come back the mall will be open and there wouldn't be any reason to have it."

"But it'll give us something to do while we wait for the mall to open."

"Get over it. And get comfortable. Well be here for another twenty-five minutes."

Phineas groaned again, but leaned back against the passenger seat and closed his eyes. I also leaned back and shut my eyes, but only one minute later my car was full of blasting music. I opened my eyes to see Phineas looking through the radio stations. My eyes flickered over to the ignition to see that I had left the keys in, and Phineas must have turned them to turn the car on. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"I love this song," Phineas said, and I recognized the song as _Proposal_ by Love Handel. "Just go down on one knee and show that girl the ring," Phineas sang along. I forced myself to drown out the music, and before I knew it I heard Phineas' door creak open. I opened my eyes and looked at my car's digital clock. It read eight o' five.

"Phineas!" I called, but he slammed his door shut. I yanked the keys out of the ignition and pushed my door open. By the time I was out of my car and had the doors locked Phineas was already at the doors of the mall. I ran across the now-loaded parking lot and caught up to him before he had gotten very far.

"What are you doing?" I asked him hardly.

"Um, going to the mall," he answered. "I texted Richie, Brian, and Sam and told them to meet me here. So you can go off to the book store or something."

"But-"

I cut myself short when I saw one girl walk by us. She was in a jean mini skirt that cut off in the middle of her hips and her knees. A pink T-shirt with ruffled sleeves covered the upper part of her body and pink flip flops were on her feet. Her perfect brunette hair waved down her back like a waterfall, and shined beautifully with the lights of the mall. I couldn't help but stare after her as she entered the school supplies store.

Apparently Phineas noticed me staring at her, so he smiled and patted me on the back. I was instantly thrown out of my trance.

"Go follow her, dude," Phineas told me. "Go, now. Before you lose her."

I nodded at him, then began walking towards the school supplies store. I felt my hands begin to get sweaty as I entered the store, and I held my breath and bit my lip when I saw her in the notebook section. I didn't let go of my breath as I walked over to the colored pencil section, which was on the exact opposite side of the rack that she was on. I could see the top of her head over the rack, and I really hoped she didn't notice me looking down at her. But hoping doesn't always work.

"Ferb? Ferb Fletcher, is that you?"

Her big green eyes looked up and met my brown ones. I had no idea that Sara Cline even knew my name, let alone _me_. She walked around the end of the rack and over to where I was standing, and I noticed a purple notebook with flowers covering the whole bottom left corner. I let out the breath that I was still holding.

"H-hi Sara," I said. She smiled. "What're you doing here?"

"I had to get another notebook for school," she said, holding up the notebook in her hand. "I accidentally dropped my other one in a puddle and it got completely ruined. What about you?"

"Um…same thing. Except with colored pencils." I immediately threw my arm out to the side, grabbed the first thing my hand touched, and brought it back to hold in front of my chest. Sara raised an eyebrow as she looked at the item in my hand.

"Those are crayons," she told me, smiling again. I looked down at the twenty-four pack of crayons, and felt my face begin to warm up.

"Oh yeah…" I said. Sara giggled. I slowly put the crayons back and grabbed a pack of colored pencils instead.

"Well, I gotta' go," she said. "Some of my girlfriends are waiting for me at another store. It was nice to see you."

"Yeah, pleasure to see you, too," I said. She leaned up and pecked me on my cheek before walking past me and towards the front counter. My face burned as I lifted my hand to touch the cheek she had kissed. I turned around and looked at her she paid for her notebook. Absentmindedly I began walking towards her again, even when she grabbed her bagged notebook and exited the store. I continued to follow her, but was snapped out of my trance by a loud alarm. That's when I realized I still had the colored pencils in my hand while I was out in the hall.

"Sorry!" I called over the alarm, hurrying back into the store. "I'm so sorry. I forgot I still had them in my hand."

"It's fine, man," the worker at the counter said, turning the alarm off. "Are you gonna' buy them?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'll just go put them back…"

I turned away from the counter and walked back down the aisle to where the colored pencils were. I placed the pack on the shelf and then walked back towards the front of the store.

"Sorry, again," I said to the worker as I exited the store once again. I was hoping to see Sara in the hall, but she was no where to be seen, so I turned and headed towards the book store.

* * *

**Wow, I read through this chapter again and saw how much the mall scene was alike the mall scene in "Engaging Nightmare". Well…sorta'. I'm really sorry ****angelic'O'wings** if that scene is too close to yours.

**I hope this chapter was satisfactory and a little more informative. I am truly sorry about the long wait, and I swear the next update won't take so long.**

**Please review! Anonymous reviews are now accepted! XD**

**~Taylor**


End file.
